creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DeeDust
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:DeeDust page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SoPretentious (talk) 23:24, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Sure! XD Hey there! Sure you can do a narration! Glad you like the pasta! Also, feel free to narrate whatever you want. I don't even usually get asked. People just do it, lol. Umbrello (talk) 04:32, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Narrations Of course! Always honored to have people put forth the effort to narrate my work. If you end up using any of them, please let me know! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 04:31, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Re: Tree of Life Go ahead! I'm really flattered to know someone likes a poem I wrote >1 year ago anyway~ Don't put down "Dinah Mite" next to wavedivisionwhatever though; "Pari" would be just fine haha ^^ Flame19~ (talk) 11:34, May 23, 2016 (UTC) RE Oh, it's totally fine if you narrate my stories. You don't even have to ask, it's an honor. GreyOwl (talk) 04:02, May 24, 2016 (UTC) I appreciate that because I didn't know for a year that some of my stories were narrated. Thank you for taking the time to do that, and I'm going to give it a listen. GreyOwl (talk) 04:14, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Re: I Met a Maid Hello! Sorry for taking time to reply. It would only delight me to hear your reading. Good luck! Atonal Anthem 20:42, June 2, 2016 (UTC) RE:Car Won't Start I'm glad you liked the pasta, and I give you permission (though you didn't technically have to, but it is nice to have people ask) to use my pasta in your narration. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] [[User:Sloshedtrain#Videos|'█']] 23:06, June 8, 2016 (UTC) My Doll Collection Narration Hello DeeDust! Sorry for the late reply; I rarely ever check the wiki. I really appriciate your interest in narrating my story My Doll Collection, as well as your consideration in asking for permission before doing so. You are more than welcome to narrate any of my work for your page! And thank you for choosing this story in particular and for what you said about it! It was always one of my favorites, but I felt it wasn't as well recepted by everyone else. Go right ahead and send me the link when you're done! Can't wait to hear it! TheDivineAuthor (talk) 02:36, June 10, 2016 (UTC) RE: Hospital Food Hey, I'm really sorry for the incredibly late response. If you're still interested in reading Hospital Food, then sure, go right ahead :) I'd love it if you could send me a link once you're done. | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 12:09, July 15, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for the narration, it's really good :) :Just to clarify something btw, the vast majority of stories on this wiki are released under CC BY-SA. This means that you can narrate them without getting permission from the author, as long as you released whatever you make under the same license & link back to the original. So, basically, you don't have to worry about getting permission, unless a story here explicitly states it's not released under that license. However, obviously you might want to ask permission anyway, just trying to save you some time if people take as long as I did to respond :) : | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 11:04, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Houseguest series Hello! I saw that you left a comment on the YouTube video for Grimey's reading of "What Was Sacrificed". In response to your comment, the story is part of my Houseguest series. Don't be a stranger! My user page lists the other parts of the series so far as well as my other pastas. I hope you enjoy! Raidra (talk) 01:10, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Strawman Greetings, you left a comment asking if you could narrate my story called "Strawman". My apologies for my reply being a year and a half late, but you are welcome to narrate my story. That story was written by younger me, but neither me nor younger ever thought it was that good. I however find it flattering none the less. Sincerly, July97 --July97 (talk) 04:35, November 1, 2017 (UTC)